


Snakes on a Train

by colorcoded



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chikan, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: A tentacle monster that feeds off of dark energy gets the better of Rei and also Sailor Venus. Underage warning because Rei and Minako are mentioned to still be in high school.





	Snakes on a Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



> I am so sorry for that title but I am Tired and can't think of something more appropriate.

The moment Rei stepped onto the train, she knew something was wrong. What exactly, she could not say, but she had a bad feeling. She had half a mind to get off, but so many people had exited that it had taken her a while to board in the first place, and so many people had gotten on that she would have to push through them all in order to disembark. The automated voice advised caution as the doors shut, and Rei stood in the middle of a sea of people as the train started moving.

They had hardly been in motion for more than two seconds when Rei felt someone touch the back of her thigh, right beneath the edge of her skirt. It could have been an accident, someone being engrossed in their phone and not realizing their bag was butting against other people. But this was not an accident: the touch crept slowly and smoothly up the back of Rei's thigh, under her skirt, to brush against the curve of her butt cheek, continuing upward slowly to slide over the material of her underwear. Rei froze. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her. The short skirt of the T*A Academy for Girls uniform had attracted unwanted attention from men ever since she was in junior high. Well, male attention in all its forms was always extremely unwanted in Rei's case, but some of the forms it took were harder to ignore than others. Her posture stiff, Rei resolved to get off at the next stop.

On her right side, under the arm that was holding onto the straps hanging down from the train, she felt another touch under her chest, along the curve of her bra. At first, the instigator of this touch tried to play it stealthy, moving and shifting and pressing harder only when the train car rocked, so that it could seem like the natural passing contact of bodies pressed together on a train. But eventually, they gave up on subtlety and began squeezing the soft curve on the underside of her breasts regardless of whether or not the train car was jostling. Rei looked to her right. The closest man was reading a book; the tightness of the train necessitated that his nose be practically shoved between its pages. His face was as emotionless as stone. There were several others packed in front and behind him. They might have been near enough to touch her.

At the same time as one hand fondled her breast, the first hand returned to its light tracing of her leg under her skirt. If it was indeed the doings of the book-reading man on her right, then he couldn't have been doing both. The hand under her skirt grew bolder, sliding along the inside of her thigh. No way could that kind of touch happen by accident; the molester wanted her to be uncomfortable. The next station couldn't come soon enough.

A sudden swing of the carriage caused bodies to press together. The body of the person to the left of her did more than that, though -- it pressed against her and then began to slowly hump, an unusually solid body part that had to be an erection grinding against the side of her hip. _Gross,_ Rei thought to herself. The finger under her skirt became bold enough to reach all the way up until it came into contact with the fabric between her legs. Something was wrong. Aside from the creepy men on the train, that was. The train should have reached the next stop by now. Of course, time seemed to be going excruciatingly slowly as Rei waited for the train to pull into the next station, but it had been much longer than the normal space between stops.

As the train continued to run through pitch-black tunnels, the cars rocking gently, Rei steeled herself to take action. If she couldn't get off at a train station, she had to confront the molester -- or molesters -- on the train. It wasn't how she would have preferred to respond to the situation, but she didn't really have a choice. The next time a hand cupped her breast, she reached over to bat it away -- except she couldn't. Her hands were grasping the handles above her head, and neither of them could let go. Rei peered at the strap intently, and she saw something -- the faint outlines of things that looked like tree roots, translucent, shimmering, brown cords wrapped around her hands, tangling in and around the handle and her wrists, tendrils snaking up to the ceiling of the car and joining a larger network. Shocked, Rei glanced around the train car. She saw at least four or five other hands bound this way to the hanging straps. From the looks of it, she guessed them to all be women's hands.

There was something in the car, she realized. These tendrils were a part of it, a creature that was feeding off the dark energy and emotions of the passengers in the car. Rei could feel the emotions the creature was feeding on, emotions rising off the people in the train car like smells wafting off of food -- the fear and discomfort and shame of the women, and from the men... an animalistic lust, dark desires kept secret, the excitement of transgression... One man to her left longed for the physical pleasures of touch, wanting to rub his whole body against a complete stranger whether she wanted it or no. A man to her right wanted to see how far he could go with a woman in public without anyone noticing, wanted to see how much a woman would suffer in silence. A man behind her was excited at the thought of taking advantage of the crowded train to catch a glimpse of a woman's panties, maybe even take a picture, maybe even use fingers to explore the shape of the vulva underneath...

The flood of emotions flowing into Rei's mind was overpowering. The thoughts made her shudder with disgust, and also made her head swim dizzily. If only she could reach her transformation wand, in her blouse pocket... She could take care of... whatever it was that was lurking in the car. But no matter how much she tugged and twisted her hands, the invisible tendrils wrapped around them held them fast.

As the train continued its way through the tunnel, the men around her grew bolder. One slipped a hand under the hem of her blouse to trace along her bare skin. The hand between her legs stroked a finger up and down the length of Rei's slit. She would have crushed and broken his hand for that, but at the moment she was unable to do anything about it. Excited at there being no reaction from her, the man increased his pressure, pressing finger and fabric between the folds of her labia. Rei made a noise of protest, but it was no use. As the train went on without slowing, one by one the passengers of the carriage became aware of the things that Rei had sensed earlier: that the train was not making stops, that the women in the car were either unwilling or unable to move from the spots they were standing or to put up any resistance, and that the train car was filled with lustful, sex-crazed men. The incident that made this clear was when a woman called out for help and that she was being pestered by men, expecting that the crowd in the train was largely made of potentially helpful bystanders, only to get a stony silence and no one moving to help her.

As the men slowly realized the situation, they became more intrepid, their desires more ambitious. The man who had been slowly rubbing himself against Rei's body started humping faster with more exaggerated movements, even making lewd, aroused, panting noises into her ear. The hand under her shirt slipped under the bottom of her bra to touch her bare breasts and pinch a nipple. Two hands grabbed the sides of her underwear and jerked them down. Fear settled in Rei's stomach. She could hear blood pounding in her ears at this sudden escalation. She yanked at the tendrils binding her hands to no effect. As she realized the direness of the situation, her mind went instinctively to Venus. _Mina, help me!_ Rei thought desperately. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by these disgusting, strange men.

No rescue came, however. The man behind her slipped his cock in between her legs, pushed his length into her. This couldn't be real, Rei thought, as the man thrust into her, fucking her right there on the train, standing and clothed. The train was so packed that there wasn't room for anything else. By the emotions Rei could feel rising off the people on the train, other women were in a similar situation. The more the women on the train experienced fear, shame, and disgust, the more their energy drained from them and was consumed by the creature in the car. The same happened whenever the men gave into their twisted urges. As he fucked her, Rei could feel the man's heady glee, his eagerness to take advantage of her vulnerable situation, the delight at his luck at happening to stand next to a beautiful high school student, of covertly having sex with her on a crowded train. It was like a dream come true. A rush of cruel pleasure wafted off the man as he shot his load deep inside Rei, knowing how much she didn't want it; the demon in the car ate the energy eagerly and the man collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The first man had only just finished and collapsed on the ground when he was replaced by another, this one standing in front of Rei. He shoved himself into her tight, hot passage, delighting at the fake intimacy of having sex face to face. The intermittent rocking and jolts of the train cars sent their two bodies swaying together, connected as they were by the fact he was buried hilt deep inside her. Hands gripping the handle above her head, the young woman in front of him would not meet his eyes, her face turned to the side, eyes averted. As he ground into her without mercy, her face remained a frustratingly cold mask of no emotion, but that told him enough. He was having his way and she was merely his plaything -- he knew it, she knew it, and anyone paying close enough attention to the two of them to notice what he was doing to her would know it too. That thought and the girl's tightness was enough to send him over the edge.

By the time the third cock forced its way between Rei's legs, she was on the edge of unconsciousness. The creature had been feasting on her energy the whole time and she had barely any left to keep standing. Her legs shook and Rei fainted. Her life force drained, the tendrils wrapped around her hands loosened, and Rei slumped to the floor, long hair spilling across other unconscious bodies.

* * *

The creature looked down at the result of its work. Dozens of unconscious humans filled the floor of the train car, piled on each other in chaotic layers. It had eaten well. The creature was older than trains, but trains were, as far as it could tell, the best invention in its lifetime. Human men had such debased, sinful temptations on crowded ones, and when they acted on them, the emotions that were created were delicious. As the train pulled into the next station, the creature prepared to make its exit by slinking back into the tunnels. Before it could, however, the doors opened and a woman leapt into the car. Her eyes swept quickly across the floor of the train car, before flicking up toward the ceiling. The creature did not like the look of her -- stronger than a normal human being. It began to slink into the corner.

"Crescent Beam!" the woman said, pointing a finger straight at the creature's eye. It was only through luck and fast reflexes that the beam missed the creature's vitals and instead burned through one of its many legs.

The creature hissed in pain and anger. If this human woman wanted to fight, it would give her a fight. Although the creature had perhaps gorged itself too much on energy, that energy meant that it was in healthy fighting shape. The woman grasped the chain that hung around her waist. "Venus Love-Me--" she started.

But the creature was faster and more clever and very used to dealing with pesky humans. Using a tendril close to the woman's foot that she had no doubt overlooked, the creature grabbed tight onto her ankle and jerked her up by the ankle into the air. The shock at finding herself dangling upside-down in the air was enough to interrupt whatever spell she had been casting. The creature wasted no time in pressing its advantage by wrapping larger tendrils around her wrists and fingers, twisting them until the woman dropped the chain she held in pain. The creature had lived long enough to know some spells required spoken incantations, so it made sure to stuff the woman's open mouth with a thick cable of tendrils, muffling any sound she might be able to make. The creature held still for a moment, as the woman struggled against her bindings, making muffled, inarticulate noises around the dense bundle of tentacles filling her mouth. When the creature was satisfied she could not attack it, it relaxed. There was no immediate danger, although it would need to feed on her, and quickly, if it hoped to weaken her enough to get away safely. Normally, it preferred to let human men do that kind of work for it, but it had already drained all the nearby human men of energy.

It wrapped strong tendrils around the woman's torso, binding her arms to her body and lifting her off the floor. It snaked two sets of tendrils around the soft flesh of each the woman's legs, then peeled the two sets apart from each other, forcing the woman's legs wide open. Already, the creature could smell the delicious scent of fear.

The creature had lived with humans long enough to know the kinds of things that reliably deepened fear and turned it into despair. A set of thick tentacles snaked under the woman's skirt, pushing aside the fabric underneath to find two openings that led deeper into the body. Several tentacles forced their way in one while the rest buried deep in the other, causing the woman to scream into the tentacles filling her mouth, and buck her hips wildly, trying in vain to escape the invasion. Now it was just a matter of moving the tentacles around, sliding them in and out, twisting multiple strands together and untwisting them apart, each moving in its own way at its own speed. The woman twisted and tried to escape, but the cords wrapped around her held her fast.

Two more tendrils went to the woman's chest, snaking under the clothing and ripping it apart. The tendrils squeezed the soft flesh of the woman's chest, sliding over the bare skin until it found the pointed tips at the end. The tiny ends of the tendrils wrapped around the pink tips and tightened their grip until another muffled cry of pain escaped the woman.

The creature continued to pull and pinch sensitive flesh, to plunge into and fill and stretch holes, and shoot sticky salty liquid into them and onto the bare skin of her face and chest, causing liquid to drip down her legs and between her breasts. Tears streamed down the poor human's face. Clearly, this was not how she had envisioned this struggle going. The creature could taste her agony, her desolation. With each passing second she weakened, from the physical exhaustion and pain of being penetrated by so many things at once and from the energy that the creature had been siphoning off of her. She was an unusually powerful human with deep reserves of energy, but soon she would pose no threat.

"Evil spirit, begone!"

The creature shrieked as a sacred paper flew into its face, causing it to burn in pain. Out of the corner of its eye, it could see that one of the women on the train had regained consciousness -- the one whose anguish at being raped had been so delightful. Even as pain shot through the creature's body, the memory of that meal brought it joy.

"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"

The creature barely had time to register what had just happened. By the time it recognized that the second woman had similar powers to the first, it was too late. The woman had a weapon of flame in her hands trained on the creature.

"Get your filthy tentacles off my girlfriend," she said coldly, before loosing the flaming projectile.

The arrow struck true and the creature shrieked as flames licked across its whole body. As the creature died, its tentacles shriveled, loosening their grip on Minako's body and retreating wetly from her orifices. As they did, she shuddered violently and collapsed onto the piles of unconscious people covering the floor of the train car.

When Mars was sure the monster was dead, she ran over to the unconscious woman. Venus's outfit was a ruin -- the creature had completely ripped it apart, leaving only scraps of cloth that did nothing to cover her abused nipples or stretched holes overflowing with sticky liquid. A moment later, Venus de-transformed. The Juuban High School uniform covered her, but no doubt the pain was still there, the memories...

Around the two of them, other passengers were stirring, waking up and looking around in confusion, unsure where they were or how they had gotten there. They didn't remember anything that had happened, Rei realized. They didn't remember what they had done to each other... or to her. She knew she shouldn't resent them for that, but it angered her nevertheless.

Minako's eyes fluttered open. "You killed it," she said, her voice heavy with exhaustion. "You saved my butt." She tried to shift her legs and winced. "Maybe literally?"

Rei wasn't sure how Mina could make jokes at a time like this, but she appreciated the attempt at levity at least. Nevertheless, a heavy feeling of guilt had settled in her stomach. "I put you in danger." If Minako hadn't come, the monster would have just retreated. She could have tracked it down later, and Mina wouldn't have...

Minako struggled to a sitting position. "It was my fault, I was careless -- overconfident."

"The careless one was me --" Rei stopped herself before she said any more. There wasn't much point to either her or Minako feeling responsible for harm they hadn't inflicted. They had a difficult, dangerous job, and they couldn't always prevent people from being hurt.

Rei helped Minako to her feet and together they hobbled their way to Mina's house to rest, recover, and soak in a steaming hot bath.


End file.
